divine_planesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yrsith and Yalcen
Orgin Their demesne name is Karna, based out of the First City. Karna has a long lineage of Seers, something of a political advantage within First City circles. Telepathic members of the demesne quickly dominated boards of the highest Universities, whereas the rest set about spreading pro-Karna messages amongst those they worked and studied with. Every Karna is a leader and a politician in their own right. Their father was the first known Avudar to slay a Titan, becoming a local legend. Their mother quickly pursued him and and eventually he joined the Karna demesne. They had two children, Yrsith being the eldest and Yalcen born thirty-two years later. Their father was a deeply superstitious man, picking up many beliefs and habits on the Titancrest Ocean. This superstition carried over to Yrsith in the form of religion. It gave him solace and purpose in an oft empty home. By the time Yalcen was born, Yrsith had begun to renew academic interest in the Old Way amongst his peers. The Old Way is an ancient Avudar tradition that upholds intelligent life, community, and knowledge as sacred. These beliefs led Yrsith to begin writing the Ascension Chronicle, a manifest on the progress and future of Avudar culture. The writing of this Chronicle is possibly the single most important mortal event ever undertaken. The mortal view of themselves and their immortal counterparts was drastically changed forever. Yrsith would not live to see his creation's effect, but the unfinished Chronicle would go on to alter history without him. After the birth of his younger brother, the localized revival of the Old Way, and the first draft of the Ascension Chronicle, Yrsith followed in the Karna tradition of political ladder climbing. The other demesnes welcomed Yrsith as a fresh change to previous Karna idealogy. He was an Empire patriot, supported religion in combination with logic, supported the continued naturalization of Roevel, and believed that the Divine Expansion could be stopped. The most powerful individual in the First City opposed Yrsith and his ideals of cultural ascension. A mysterious woman only known as Aumy. All the most powerful universities and even a few members of the Karna demesne belong to her. Aumy used every resource available to create a political movement amongst the youth to counter Yrsith's rise in popularity. She pointed to the rapid collapse of the outer Avudar worlds, offering them as proof that Roevel should cut off connection with the rest of the Avudar Empire. As word of the Glass Harvest reached Roevel, riots between Aumy's student populace and the established Karna regime broke out. Inter-species violence is rare amongst the Avudar and seen as especially heinous. Yrsith and his brother fled the First City and traveled to Nexus where they campaigned for a global agenda to end the violence in the First City. This campaign brought the brothers into the spotlight beyond Roevel's star system. Leading a new peacekeeping task force assembled from many Avudar worlds, Yrsith and Yalcen marched into the First City and ended the conflict by force. Their mother was distraught by her sons' supposed treachery and committed suicide before the violence came to an end. Without a figurehead to guide them, the Karna demesne agreed to enter peace talks with the Universities if Yrsith would negotiate between them. Yrsith was essentially sainted by the end of these negotiations. The remaining Avudar worlds were releaved that their homeworld was no longer under contention. The enroaching Divine Empire could now be focused upon, and billions looked to Yrsith for answers. Yrsith looked to the most influential and powerful individual he knew, Aumy. Together, they militarized the outer worlds. Certain worlds were secretly used as bait, their populations sacrificed to give Roevel more time. Yalcen, who had risen to be Roevel's premier arcane scientist, discovered that Nexus and Lotus held unimaginable amounts of power. Aumy revealed to Yrsith that she is the a Gosha, the long extinct predecessors of the Avudar. She tells Yrsith that the Avudar must sequester themselves. If the idea of ascendence brought them into civil strife, the act of ascendence would destroy them at best or attract the Divines at worst. Yrsith's life goal must be abandoned lest they repeat the mistakes of the Gosha. Aumy and Yrsith grow closer and eventually have a son, named Seere. It is a play on words, as a Seer is an Avudar with high Goshan ancestry. The Divine's Glass Harvest closes in and Yrsith abandons his quest for Avudar ascendence. He succeeds in Aumy's goal of isolating Roevel from surrounding worlds. Yalcen blames Aumy for the "corruption" of his older brother and leaves Roevel for several years. He discovers Sinmara and together they free many enslaved Avudar worlds. The Glass harvest arrives on Roevel, led by Hirst and Geir. Aumy gives Yrsith the keys to the Nexus and Lotus. Utilizing the keys, Yrsith can harness the billions of Goshan souls stored within. With this power Yrsith staves of the two Guardians, the Nix Dynasty, and the bulk of the Glass Harvest. The battle took place in the western city of K'jeen, reducing it to ruin. The combined power of Nexus and Lotus destroys Yrsith's body, but not before defeating the Glass Harvest and giving K'jeen's artificial intelligence one final command. The Hirst and Geir return after their defeat and seize the planet for the Glass Harvest. Before the population can be fully harvested, Geir and Nix betray Hirst and free the planet. Geir flees to Tyra, fearing retribution from Hirst. Nix remains in power, working with her children to repair Roevel and bring the population under her wing. Yalcen returns with an army of fiercely loyal followers after freeing several Avudar worlds. He finds Nix on a throne and his brother slain. Knowing that another conflict could spell the end for Roevel, Nix and her children revoke their public claim to power. However, their influence still remained heavy throughout the world. In a fury, Yalcen founded the Sacred Institute of Arcane Research. He declared he would accomplish what his brother would not, Avudar would ascend to godhood under SIAR's guidance. Only then could his people survive the Divines and their influence on the Mortal Plane. He zealously published Yrsith's Ascension Chronicle and made it the foundation of SIAR activities. As SIAR brought stability and peace to Roevel, the Chronicle spread with it. He summoned the populations of the worlds he and Sinmara set free. He called his people to return to their homeworld and repopulate the empty wastes. Even in defeat, the Glass Harvest had extracted a terrible toll.